Mii
(2010) (2011) }} (2012) (2011) }} Mii's are customizable characters made to look like humans. Miis are created on the Wii in the Mii Channel, as well as the 3DS and Wii U. There can be up to 100 Miis on one Wii Console. Miis appear in some Wii games as either part of the background or playable characters. They are the stars of Wii games such as ''Wii Sports, Wii Play, and Wii Fit. In the V, you are allowed to create 1000 miis before you need to make miis on a another planet. Miis also can have a custom image, and changing pants has been easier. In other games, the Mii is known as an all-around in everything. Appearances Batter up! You can select you're Miis to be on a team in Mario's Batter-Up Baseball, and here are his/her stats. *'''Team name: Custom *'Alternative colorations:' Depends on the favorite color of the Mii *'Speed:' 5/10 *'Batting:' 5/10 *'Pitching:' 5/10 *'Fielding:' 5/10 *'Good chemistry with:' Anybody who is the same color as the Mii's favorite color Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Channel In Super Smash Bros. Channel, Miis can be selected as playable characters. Each Mii can have a customized moveset, er go, a Mii that uses Mario's fireballs and Kirby's final cutter, and a Mii that uses Sonic's homing attack and Pikachu's thunder. Special Moves *Bat *Bow and Arrow (Side) *Jet pack (Up) *Bowl (Down) *Mii Parade (Final Smash) Buoyant racers The Miis appear as unlockable characters in P-Floatie Racers. To be unlocked, the player must beat all 4 cups in 50cc difficulty. Their weights varies depending on the Mii's height and weight and shares their P-Floatie colors with other characters and their decal's background is in a darker shade of said color. Male Miis wear swimming trunks and female Miis wear one-piece swimsuits (Both clothing pieces are colored after the Mii's favorite color, of course). WarioWare: 3 Dimensions In this game has Mii his own level. "Your Own", he called! Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney In Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney, you can choose to use any Mii from your Mii Maker. You can also choose what your Mii excels at, Speed, Power, Technical, or All-Around. The default Mii is always All-Around. Gallery MiiLogo.png|The Mii Logo Bomber Mii.png Miis.png|Two Miis of opposite genders. MiiA.png|Mario Kart Wii's Mii Outfit A MiiB.png|Mario Kart Wii's Mii Outfit B HNI 0079.jpg|Maliene from Mario Kart 8 HNI 0080.jpg|Mr. Shop from Mario Kart 8 HNI 0008.JPG|Roberto from Mario Kart 8 HNI 0009.JPG|Veronique from Mario Kart 8 Tom Mii.png|Tom, leader of the Mii Brigade MiiMK7.png|''Mario Kart 7'' chtulu mii.png|A mii of Chtulu Peach mii.png|Mii wearing a peach costume 61px-Mii.png|The default Mii in Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Mii Charged.png|Super Smash Bros. Charged! Mii Wins.PNG|Mii in Nintendo Smash Kart Annie Gao Mii|Annie Gao is a high school student from Syosset High School.|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Annie_Gao }} Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Super Smash Sis. Koopa Troopa Edition Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Avatars Category:Fantendo Kart Ultra Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mii Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:WarioWare: 3 Dimensions Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney All-Around characters